


"I need you."

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Swearing, poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GeorgeNotFound, THE GeorgeNotFound, finally realizes he should probably try and find someone to love.But, little did he know, that person is closer than he thought.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	"I need you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnymari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymari/gifts).



**[ POV: GEORGE ]**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

George stared up at his wall, sunlight filtering through his window and lighting up his room. He was laying on his bed, irritation and boredom forcefully seeping into his mind as he focused on the clock, quietly ticking above him.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

In the silent, bare room, though, it seemed like the loudest noise in the world. And every small movement of the clock hands caused the Brit to twitch with annoyance.

Tick, tock. Tick-

He suddenly heaved up from his bed, holding back a groan. He couldn't hold it in any longer: he was so bored! Every little thing seemed to annoy him today, and the little things like the ticking clock or the birds singing outside made him want to punch something.  
He _had_ to find something to do.

He focused back to his room- perhaps he could find something to do here. With the whole Covid thing, it was especially frustrating to try and find anything worthwhile to do, with all the new restrictions and rules in place. Most of the time, he was just stuck at home, alone, trying to make the most of the day.

But, when he wasn't recording videos, streaming, or editing, what really was there to do?

His small, ginger dog was asleep in her bed, her chest rising up and down peacefully, and a gentle snore arising from her. Yet everything else was eeriely still. 

With an annoyed huff, George stood up and settled down at his PC. Surely he could find something to do here!

He didn't feel up to a stream- it was too early, and he felt oddly tired. But maybe there would be someone he could talk to who could take him out of this miserable, isolated boredom.

As soon as it successfully booted up, George immediately opened up discord, greeted by the pleasant dark greyish-blue hues. He skipped over to his recent DMs, annoyance striking through him once again as he noticed most of his friends were offline. _Fucking timezones!_

He scrolled down the list, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration as he searched for somebody, _anybody._ Dream.. Sapnap.. BadBoyHalo.. Antfrost.. Wilbur Soot? 

He paused at Wilbur's name: the little circle next to his profile picture was green, showing he was online. George hesitated for a moment: the two were friends, of course, but they didn't talk that often. But, maybe it was time to change that. Wilbur lived the closest to him, after all: it would be nice to finally have a friend to actually hang out with.

He hesitated again, before typing out a simple message: "Hey Wilbur :)". Good enough for now. He took out his phone and began scrolling through Twitter and Instagram (multi-tasking, am I right) as he waited for a response from his friend.

A few minutes had passed, and to George's irritation, his fellow British buddy still had not replied. Usually, he would just leave it at that, yet, for some reason, George was adamant that he had to contact Wilbur. Without any second thoughts, he immediately clicked the 'call' button. 

For a moment, George paused - was he really doing this? But he instantly relaxed once again; _a_ _s if_ _he'll even respond_ , he thought, looking back down at his phone. He was scrolling mindlessly through Instagram, but to his dismay, his feed was mostly nothing interesting, or random celebrities he didn't even recognize.

He didn't know why, but seeing so many images of happy, wealthy actors and singers - and just celebrities in general - made his blood boil. Maybe there was something all of these pictures had in common that could be the cause: bright lights, red carpets, happy couples..- Oh.

He seemed to accidentally have stumbled upon some 'cutest couples' page, but it seemed to have clicked something inside him.

Throughout his life, George's romantic life had been- well-... Disappointing to say at the least.   
_Of course_. He was 24, for fuck's sake, and he was constantly surrounded by happy families, couples, and even strange ships he constantly saw on Twitter and Instagram. 

He groaned inwardly, putting his face between his hands. He was wondering why he had been getting so constantly irritated the past few weeks, but now he seemed to realise- he was lonely.

He never had a partner to go out with, or to cheer him up when he was feeling down. He never had anyone to go out to a restaurant with, watch a movie together, or just cuddle and enjoy each other's warm presence. He had never had anyone like that.

All of his life, he had just been alone, even his closest friends being made through the internet. 

He slid down on his chair, as if the pent up touch-starvation and seclusion had finally gotten to him, beating him up all at once.

He was so lonely.

So, painfully lonely.

"Heyy, Gogy~! Erm, George? Hello..? George??"

George looked up in surprise. Through his small sulk, he had completely forgotten he called Wilbur.

"Um-- Hey, Wilbur.." George said with an awkward laugh, unsure of what to say. He straightened himself up on his chair, fidgeting with his headphone wire as he searched for something to say. _Why did I do this again?_

"Well, what's up?" Wilbur said, and George flinched with embarrassment as he detected an edge of impatience in Wil's voice.

"Oh, hah. Just.. Bored. You're the only one online, so.. erm.." George was slowly dying inside as he tried hard to keep this awkward conversation going. He looked helplessly around his room, as if he'd be able to find something to talk about here.

"I see.." Wilbur said thoughtfully, as if waiting for George to continue.

George's eyes suddenly lightened up as he noticed his puppy stirring from her sleep. Maybe some fresh air would do some good for him!

"Why don't we meet up?"

**Author's Note:**

> HEEHOOO hiiii ummmm ENJOY


End file.
